What should have happened after
by Doctorwholover23
Summary: Nina and Fabian at prom but after the kiss what should have happened
1. Chapter 1

Fabian's pov

I stood there after getting kissed by the girl of my dreams. And to be honest I had no idea where this left us. But, if it was up to me that is not how it would be left. I wouldn't let her leave this prom till I got this figured out. I finally choked up the words. "Nina, does mean that were umm dating?" She just kind of looked at me for a few seconds then just kissed me again! I think I might faint! Then she finally broke my thoughts. "Does that answer your question Fabian?" She said with that smile that always made me melt. I went through so many possible answers in my head but none of them were me so I did what I have wanted to do since I saw her for the first time. I pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. I was in heaven. "Does that answer your?" I said with a sly smile.

Nina's pov

OH MY GOD! My hearting was melting, and in that moment I knew that I needed Fabian! He made my heart flutter; I now knew that no matter what the future brought he needed to be in it. Then I realized that he actually had asked me a question. "Yes, so totally does." I said blushing. We spent the rest of the dance kissing, slow dancing, and just being with each other.


	2. The morning after

Nina's pov

(The next morning) I woke up with the biggest smile on my face; I had to pinch myself just to make sure it all wasn't just a dream. And it wasn't it all really happened. I and Fabian kissed! But for some reason I had this really strange feeling in my gut that told me that things might not be so great once I left for break. My thoughts were broke by Amber telling me it was time to get up and face the day. I was leaving the country the morning after me and Fabian got together, what a day.

Fabian's pov

I sat at the bottom of the stairs waiting for her to come down with a cab outside ready to drop her off at the airport. She thought that she was the only one going to America today but she was so wrong. The part she didn't know was that last night I got a call from Nina's Gran telling me to that she emailed Trudy airline tickets for me to go with Nina to America. Trudy had already checked it over with my parents and my bags were in the cab so Nina wouldn't know till we got there. I was so excited and I can't wait to spend the summer with Nina in America. I saw her walking down the stairs and almost fainted. I finally said something with my sweetest smile. "Good morning beautiful." Wow that was a good one good job Fabian. "Good morning handsome." Oh, I could get used to this.

Nina's pov

Fabian was acting strangely optimistic, was there something I didn't know. I finally had to ask. "Why so happy? You do remember I'm leaving today right?" I said trying not to sound too unpleasant. He put on his sweetest smile and said "As long as I have with you I'm going to enjoy, it might be longer then you think." Then he pulled me into a long sweet kiss. Right then I knew it might all be ok.


	3. Air port surprise

Fabian's pov

I carried her bags to the cab and made her get in before me, so that she didn't see my bags. I was so excited and Nina was starting to smile, as she laid her head on my lap, listening to the playlist I made her, and me holding her hand. She was tapping her foot nervously I knew that she didn't want to leave the whole house knew this. I think that maybe she thought we would lose touch and not keep up our relationship. When I didn't know I was going with and we weren't dating I told her that I'd Skype her whenever she wanted no matter the time. I think she liked that, but I knew it wouldn't be the same without her. All the crazy adventure fun we had this year was fun and I admit I was going to miss Sibuna. I'd go through all the crazy stuff every year if it meant she was safe and with me. I was brought back to earth when the cab driver finally spoke up. "We are here." I saw the sadness creep into Nina's eyes, but all I could do was smile.

Nina's pov

He was smiling! Why in hell was he smiling? All I gave him was him was a half smile. I got out of the cab knowing that the goodbye came next. I didn't want to say goodbye, not yet I wasn't ready. But then I saw too many suitcases come out of the trunk. I was confused but then I put everything together and ran and hugged him. He was coming to America with me! This was going to be the best summer of my life! "You're, coming with me?!" I said smiling the biggest smile I have ever smiled! "Yes! You really didn't think I'd leave you for that long without at least trying to not leave?" He said smiling that smile that makes me melt. "How is this happening?" He only had to say two words and it explained it all. "You're Gran."


End file.
